List of Spider-Man cast members
The following is a list of cast members who have portrayed characters appearing in the Spider-Man film series, based on the Marvel comic book series about the fictional character of the same name. Tobey Maguire appeared in the first five films: he played Peter Parker / Spider-Man in the original trilogy (Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, and Spider-Man 3). He again starred in Spider-Man 4 and Spider-Man 5. Kirsten Dunst portraying his love interest, Mary Jane Watson, and James Franco concluding the principal cast with his role as Harry Osborn, Spider-Man's frenemy. Throughout the series, the Spider-Man ''releases featured villains such as Green Goblin (Willem Dafoe), Doctor Octopus (Alfred Molina), Sandman (Thomas Haden Church) and Venom (Topher Grace). Other characters who appeared in the series are Betty Brant (Elizabeth Banks), J. Jonah Jameson (J. K. Simmons) and Gwen Stacy (Bryce Dallas Howard). The Lizard would have been one of the film's villains alongside Vulture (John Malkovich), and "the Vulturess" (Anne Hathaway), an adaptation of Felicia Hardy. Every ''Spider-Man film was a financial success and achieved blockbuster status. Each installment was the third top-grossing film of their respective release years. In 2002, The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets performed better than Spider-Man. For 2004, Shrek 2 and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban had grossed more than Spider-Man 2 and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix outdid Spider-Man 3's revenue. With a box office total of nearly $900 million, Spider-Man 3 stands as the highest-earning in the series and is the 31st highest-grossing film worldwide. The previous two entries sit at 41st and 48th in worldwide totals. The franchise made around $2.5 billion at the box office in ticket sales. Overall, the film series received positive to polarized reception from critics. Spider-Man was released to largely positive reviews from the media, scoring an 89% rating based on a sample of 192 reviews on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoeswith an average of 7.6/10. The second entry performed even better with critics, garnering an approval rating of 93% on Rotten Tomatoes, with an average rating of 8.2 out of 10. With 241 reviews accounted for, Rotten Tomatoes reported that the film had a "fresh" rating of 63% and a score of 6.2/10. Metacritic lists the third installment as having a 59% rating on its site. Spider-Man 2 was named the third best superhero film of all-time by IGN and Time magazine. Raimi's Spider-Man series won various awards and gathered five Academy Award nominations: two for Spider-Man and three for Spider-Man 2, with one win for Best Visual Effects in 2005 for Spider-Man 2. The series won two MTV Movie Awards out of ten nominations and five Saturn Awards out of thirteen nominations. The films were nominated for one Annie Award, five British Academy Film Awards, two Grammy Awards, seven Teen Choice Awards and ten Satellite Awards. Other honors came from the Visual Effects Society Awards, which gave the franchise ten nominations and three wins, as well as the Taurus World Stunt Awards, which nominated the films for three of their accolades. The American Film Institute named Spider-Man 2 one of the Best Movie Productions of 2004. Cast Category:List of actors by Spider-Man film series Category:Spider-Man (franchise)